


Before

by thegreenery



Series: Spaces [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/sub, Fear of Abandonment, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panic, Promises, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Virgil slips into subspace without the comfort of his boyfriend. At least, for a little while.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Spaces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight panic, implied angst, fear of abandonment, dom/sub relationship
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as "Morning"

Virgil is slipping. He can feel it, the fuzzy cloud of warmth floating closer and closer and slowly overtaking his body. He can already sense his mind fading, thoughts becoming simple and soft. Panic forces the subspace on faster. Panic because he’s in his room alone without Remus and he misses him so much when in subspace and he doesn’t want the others to see him like this and-

Suddenly, thick arms are pulling him into a broad chest and the oh-so-familiar smell of musk and sweat coaxes a breathy whimper from Virgil’s throat. He curls into Remus’ chest, fists tightening in his sash and holding him as close as possible. Remus sits back against the headboard of the bed, Virgil in his lap, and presses light kisses to his boyfriend’s hair.

“Oh, kitten, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you started slipping.”

Virgil struggles to respond, words not forming in his mind as quickly as he would like. “‘S ok. Here now.” He slurs slightly, words muffled by Remus’ chest. Remus’ long fingers comb through Virgil’s tangled brown hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp and causing a low rumble to emanate from the smaller Side’s chest. Virgil falls limp in Remus’ arms, warmth overtaking him completely.

“Rem…?”

Remus rubs his hand in circles on Virgil’s lower back. “Yes, baby?”

Virgil arches his back into the touch, the flush on his face heating up even as his blood rushes somewhere lower. “Stay? Please-”

Remus coos, kissing Virgil’s cheeks. “Baby, I will never leave you.”

Tears well up in Virgil’s mismatched eyes. “Promise?” He doesn’t know where this sudden sadness and desperation came from, but it’s quickly overpowering the warmth within him.

“I promise.” Remus sounds sure, certain. He watches Virgil carefully, worry subduing his normally wild features. “I promise, Virgil, I will never leave you.”

Virgil sniffs and wipes his face on the black fabric of his grey-striped hoodie. He smiles softly up at Remus. “I promise, too.”

Remus swallows the lump in his throat. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Rem.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be a series but here we are. I think every part of this will end with them saying they love each other because why not
> 
> Comment feedback, cowards!! Love you all!
> 
> ALSO: I started a Discord server!! https://discord.gg/zc3Kne6 
> 
> Come hang out with me, my friends, and people who also read my fics! Again, love you all so much!!!


End file.
